


jealousy

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2019, Crushes, F/F, Jealousy, Romance, Spring Amedot Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: One of them is fairly obviously jealous of the other's friendship with someone else and is confronted about it.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this last weekend, but I decided to save this for Amedot Week.

They were walking through the neighborhoods of Beach City, making their way back to the temple, after visiting Vidalia. It was silent, and incredibly awkward, with Peridot crossing her arms and not looking at Amethyst all. Even though it was silent, Amethyst wanted to say something. She had a lot to say about Peridot’s behavior while visiting Vidalia. She wanted to know what was on Peridot’s mind, and why she acted the way she did.

“Soo, uh, are we gonna talk about it?” Amethyst asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. She wanted to talk about it, she didn’t want to leave it just as the big elephant in the room.

“Talk about what?” Peridot asked, in a bitter and sharp tone, putting emphasis on ‘what’. Her arms were still crossed, and even though she still wasn’t facing Amethyst, Amethyst could still see how irritable she looked.

“Uh, I dunno, how you were acting back at Vidalia’s,” Amethyst clarified, remaining calm, despite Peridot’s attitude and tone of voice. She wasn’t angry with her. Annoyed? Definitely. But she knew that Peridot had a reason for acting the way she did, and she wanted to know that reason.

“Yeah? What about it?” Peridot questioned. Peridot’s attitude and tone of voice had not budged at all. It was fairly obvious that something was bothering her.

“Uh, well, you were kind of being a jerk back there, dude,” Amethyst pointed out. “I saw you glaring at her, and I noticed how passive aggressive you were being towards V. And before you say anything, don’t deny it and say something like ‘Oh! I wasn’t trying to be! I apologize for coming off that way!’ or something dumb like that, ‘cause I’m not stupid, Peridot.”

“Then what do you want me to say?” Peridot inquired, her tone now more so aggressive then bitter, and now facing Amethyst.

“Oh gee, I dunno, maybe tell me why you were being a jerk back there,” Amethyst sarcastically answered.

Peridot turned away again, going back to avoiding making eye contact with Amethyst, “I am not obligated to tell you that.”

“Uhhh, you may not be obligated to tell me what’s bugging ya, but as your best friend, I want you to tell me what’s up, I want you to me what’s bugging ya,” Amethyst pressed, wishing that Peridot would finally tell her what’s wrong. Peridot still didn’t budge, now not giving any answer whatsoever. “C’mon P-dot.. Please tell me..”

“It’s nothing!” Peridot barked, throwing her arms out in frustration. She was now facing Amethyst again, and frustration and anger and annoyance was written all over her face. “Okay? It’s nothing. Nothing is wrong!”

“And like I just told ya, I know that isn’t true because I’m not an idiot,” Amethyst repeated herself.

“Well, I’m not saying you are,” Peridot disputed, going back to crossing her arms, and having that same bitter tone of voice she had at the beginning of their conversation.

“Then don’t act like I am!” Amethyst hissed, now frustrated herself. She didn’t want to get mad, or frustrated. She was trying her best to remain calm, but Peridot was making that difficult. “I know you’re not okay! And I know something’s bothering you! So quit lying to me, and just tell me what’s wrong!” Amethyst received no verbal response, only getting Peridot turning her head, and a barely visible side glare. “Ugh - why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” Amethyst loudly asked, only growing more frustrated with her then.

“Because! You will think it is stupid!” Peridot snapped, throwing her arms out again, but this time, it was more so aggressive. “Stop trying to get me to tell you, because I know you will just think it is stupid! Okay?”

“What? No! Dude, I think it’s stupid that we even have to argue over this in the first place. But…, you’re genuinely upset over something, and that isn’t stupid. Okay?” Amethyst said, hoping the reassurance she was giving convinced her that whatever was upsetting her wasn’t dumb or silly, and she was taking it seriously.

Peridot sighed, her arms were now hanging on her side, and she then clenched her hands into fists, muttering a deep and firm but somewhat quiet, “...Okay” in response.

“So.., Peri, are ya gonna tell me what’s bothering ya or ar’ya still gonna keep playing this game of ‘Do everything I can to avoid telling Amethyst why I’m upset’?” She asked, hoping her needling and persuading was finally getting through to Peridot.

“Okay… I will tell you.. It’s just.. Whenever you have taken me to see Vidalia, you are all over her.. And maybe that does upset me because maybe it makes me feel like I just barely exist to you when it comes to her or that.. I am not as special to you as she is..,” She admitted, still avoiding making eye contact with her, rubbing her arms, and blushing. And because of that body language, Amethyst could tell she was totally embarrassed over her reason for being upset and for the way she’s acted.

Amethyst gently put her hand on the technician’s shoulder and looked her straight in the eye, “Dude.. You mean so much to me.. And god, this is going to sound incredibly cheesing, but.. You mean the world to me, Peridot. You make me so happy, and I wanna be with you all the time.. Where did ya get the idea that ya aren’t important to me?”

“To be honest with you, I really do not know.. Maybe I got that idea because like I said, you were all over her when we visited.. And maybe I was scared that she was going to take you away from me or thought something would happen between yo-”

“So you were.., jealous?” Amethyst asked, interrupting the middle of her ramble.

“Jealous..?” Peridot asked, not exactly knowing what jealousy was.

“Uh.. yea.. Jealous,” She repeated herself. “Pft, ya seriously don’t know what jealousy is? I thought ya would’ve after watching that soap-opera with Lapis all the time.”

“I mean.. I haven’t exactly experienced the feeling of ‘jealousy’ prior to this, so no, I do not,” She mumbled, now slightly blushing again. “Can you please elaborate on what it means, please?”

“Oh jeez Peri.. I dunno.. Uh.. it’s like having this fear of being abandoned by someone you love and care about for someone else. I guess..? Sorry, I’m not really good at explaining this stuff. Y’know?” She tried to explain, hoping that Peridot would at least grasp the concept of the point she was trying to make.

“Then yes…I-I was jealous..,” She admitted, her cheekings growing even more blue by the second.

What? Peridot was possessive over her? This had to be a dream. Except, it wasn’t. She just couldn’t believe it. The gem that she was pining for, for so long, was worried over her hooking up with Vidalia. She had so many thoughts swirling in her head right now. And right now, all she wanted to do was just kiss her, but she knew she would have to fight that urge. “Peri.. I like you a lot.. Like, a lot a lot,.. I would never leave you like that..,” Was all she had to say.

“You do?” Peridot asked, softly.

Amethyst then shyly grabbed Peridot’s hand, slipping her fingers through hers, intertwining their hands, “Yeah.. I do..”  
After a couple moments of silence, She quietly and almost nervously asked, “Amethyst..?”

“‘Sup?”

“I’m sorry..”

“Uh, for what?”

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you and Vidalia today.. I was being unreasonable and childish. I should have known you would not go as far as to leave me, and I should have known I could have told you how I felt instead of keeping it from you,” She rambled, still holding onto Amethyst’s hand.

“No.. dude.. It’s okay.. I appreciate the apology but.. I understand,” She reassured. “I know how jealousy is. It’s a jerk, and it makes you irritable and act like a jerk, and like a little kid who got it’s candy taken away. But, don’t worry dude, you’re not gonna lose me to someone else, I promise.”

Peridot’s fallen smile was restored, then feeling bold, but also impulsive at the same time, decided to kiss Amethyst’s cheek. And if Amethyst wasn’t blushing before, she sure was now.

“Gee, so I guess you’re taking the initiative now? Huh, frisky?” Amethyst asked, teasingly and flirtatiously.

“Mmm, I guess you could say that. But, I guess you could also say I am showing you how much I like you,” She flirted back, sneaking in a kiss at Amethyst’s cheek again, and then pecking her jawline.

“Heh. Well, either way, I like it. I hate to crash your party but we should probably head on back now. But don’t worry dude, ya can kiss me all you want when I take you into my room though,” She interrupted her again. “Okay?”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Then they smiled at each other, and headed back to the temple, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. I wrote this because 1) I like writing amedot lol and 2) i wanted to write a fic where Peridot is the one who’s jealous because I rarely see fics with Peridot being the one who’s jealous. I hope Peridot and Amethyst aren’t ooc, and I hope this fic isn’t super messy. Also, fun fact, I was originally gonna write Peridot being jealous of Pearl and Amethyst buttt likeee.. I can’t see Peridot getting jealous of them at all, plus it being Vidalia made more sense to me because Peridot might of been glaring at her at Garnet’s wedding.


End file.
